The present invention relates generally to gravity filtration apparatus and more particularly to a gravity fluid filtration system including an automatic filling device for a gravity water filtration apparatus which eliminates the periodic manual fill requirements of prior art gravity filtration devices, and may further include remote reservoirs which may be automatically kept full.
Typically, prior art water filtration devices consist of filter(s) having outer regions in working contact with the upper unfiltered water reservoir and the output core region of the filter is connected to the lower filtered water reservoir. A filter flange seal may be installed between the upper reservoir and the filter output core to maintain fluid isolation between the upper and lower water reservoirs. These prior art water filtration devices, however, tend to allow filtered water to overflow between the mating surfaces of the two reservoirs in the event water is added when the gravity filtration system is at full capacity, as more fully discussed in Applicant's pending application Ser. No. 13/942,852, filed Jul. 16, 2013, and pending application Ser. No. 14/181,480, filed Feb. 14, 2014, which applications are incorporated herein in their entirety by reference.